Saving Link
by TheImpatient
Summary: She didn't know why that it had to happen. A tear fell. It was his 14th birthday. More tears. Why did Ghirahim have to come and take him? Pure Adventure and Angst after Chapter 8, couples: GhiraLink RAPE, maleOcxZexion, FemaleOcxRiku tons of Yaoi if that's what you can call my work xD
1. Chapter 1

**TheImpatient Here! Just uploading all my stories again because my dumb brother deleted theme -.-**

**Going back and forth from this story i decided i'll continue writing it for now :p**

**Well i'm to lazy to continue typing Read the story now :3**

* * *

(** Normal Pov)**

"Riku that was quite an amazing date." 14-year old Akilah said cheerfully.

"Yea it sure was" Riku replied smiling.

Akilah had her arm around Riku's waist while his arm was around her shoulder. They were walking back to their home. Akilah was thinking happily after the date. She's known Riku since they were kids and she always had a crush on him. She thought she would never get a chance with him because almost every girl in her kingdom was after him. Yep that's right HER kingdom. Even though she was a princess she never was snooty or bossy about it. In fact if you ever got to know her she was most likely the most out going princess around. She is also trained in very different ways. See when she was a kid she learned that almost every princess out there were protected and useless. So she promised herself that she would be the one protecting her kingdom, not her kingdom protecting her. She soon mastered all types of healing was able to summon amazing strength and was especially powerful when she had her hammer her mother left for her, She sighed happily. She learned a week ago that Riku also liked her as well for a long time, but he thought that she would prefer someone her status. You can now tell that she doesn't.

They were walking down an almost empty street with people bowing in respect.

"Good evening Princess Akilah and Captain Riku, I sure hope that you two had a lovely night tonight," said a young woman.

"Yes it was quite a good night," Akilah said nicely to the young woman though was a little irritated.

She passed a law when she was 10 that she would no longer want people treating her like that anymore, but her kingdom refused.

Riku notice that she was flustered from the respect she was constantly respected. Riku laughed to himself. That's what he liked the most about Akilah. When he was very small he had to leave his old home which was a very poor village. His parents were able to get jobs as Akilah's castle servants while he was suppose to be Akilah's playmate.

**( Flash Back)**

**(**_"Mama I don't want to be the princess's playmate.." yelled a 7-year old Riku. Riku's mom gave him a small smile. She put her hand on his cheek._

"_And why is that Riku?" She asked. Riku crossed his arms. _

"_Because people from the royalty are all stuck up and treat people lower class than them like animals." Riku's mom gave him a tired smile. _

"_Riku I have heard many stories from my grandfather about this kingdom and I promise you this is not one of those kingdoms that you think it is," Riku gazed at her confused. "_

_Have you been here?" he asked. Riku's mom nodded. "Yes when I was a little girl about your age I came him to buy bread." She was surprised when Riku suddenly frowned at her._

"_You still haven't told me why this kingdom is kind and not bossy," he said pouting. Riku's mom laughed. "I was just getting to that," she said patiently. "_

_See I came by myself to get the bread. I was quite afraid because everyone there looked down on me from being from such a poor village."_

"_So when I went to the market to get the bread and was on my way home I was suddenly surrounded by a group of thieves."_

_Riku swallowed hard. "What happen?" he asked._

"_Well" his mother continued. "The thieves were about to attack me to get my bread but an amazing thing happened." She covered her heart for what she was about to say next._

"_Her majesty came and said these exact words 'You shall leave this girl alone she has done nothing to you but get her food for herself and family.'_

' _Her majesty pulled a sword out and said 'If I ever see anyone of you thieve attacking someone weaker than you I shall not hesitate to kill you is that understood?' The thieves nodded and ran away. I ran up to her majesty but the guards around her wouldn't let me get near her to thank her_

_. I put my head down and prayed for her majesty to be bless for the kind thing she has done for me. When I got up to leave she was in front of me holding a bag. She told me to take it and before I even had a chance to look inside and thank her she was already gone. _

"_What did she give you?" asked the young Riku. Riku mom smiled. "She gave me money. So I could feed my family."_

_Suddenly the mom walked towards Riku and held out her hand for him. "Come now we must introduce you to your playmate." Riku hesitated and nodded reaching for her hand. _

_They walked down the grand halls and Riku's mom open a door at the end. Inside was the throne room where 4 people were sitting and playing. At the main throne was King Ayato Kurosaki. He had jet black hair, green eyes, a pale skin tone and a kind face. _

_Next to him was Queen Loren Kurosaki. She had Brown hair, Yellow eyes, a Dark skin tone and a strict yet kind face as well. _

_Standing in front of her talking unaware of the people in there was Prince Akage Kurosaki. He had his father's hair color and skin tone but mothers eyes and a very serious face he looked 16. _

_What made Riku really surprise was the little girl at the princes feet. She had short black hair like her fathers and her mothers eyes she looked 6. She had a face that carried a lot of emotions. She turned to see who came in and smiled. She stood up and pulled on her fathers hand. _

"_Mommy, mommy is that the boy I'm playing with?" she asked happily. Her mother turn to face the two servants and smiled directly at Riku's mom._

"_Why yes they are?" Queen Loren answered. Akilah smiled widely and ran up to Riku._

"_Hi I'm Akilah," said Akilah sticking out her hand. "You and I are going to be best friends right?" Riku startled by this hesitated and slowly nodded his head. _

"_Great I can't wait." Akilah cried out._

**( End of Flashback)**

Yep that's how Akilah and Riku met. And his mother was right. The royal family was nowhere as pampered and bossy as he thought. The king was a really funny guy who loved his family very much and the Queen was equally as funny but can be strict at times as well. The prince though seem to not have like the fact that his little sister was enjoying having a servant as a best friend so he did his best to avoid Riku. Riku sighed. Akage soon grew to respect him, but all that changed.

There was a sudden war which lasted for 4 years. It took away Riku's mom and the King and Queen.

The royal council were going to send Riku away but Akilah stopped that from happening by threatening to leave the kingdom if that happen.

It was decided that Riku was allowed to stay but he would be trained to be a soldier. The royal council also stated that Akage would be in charge for now on, but he declined and said he would probably be a terrible king. So that made Akilah next in line when she turned 18.

"Rikuuuuu," shouted Akilah annoyed. That snapped Riku out of his thoughts.

"Yes what is it?", he asked.

"Did you hear that cry?" Akilah asked cupping her ears.

"What cry?" he said also cupping his ears.

There was a sudden cry. "Imma go check it out." Akilah said always waiting for something mysterious to happen.

"Akilah can't we just leave it it's probably just a cat, besides Akage said if I don't bring you home right on time he'll kill me."

While talking he didn't notice that Akilah had slipped away from him and was heading down an alley.

'_The things I agree with this girl'_ he thought sighing running up to her.

"Hey it's getting louder," Akilah said. She was right the crying was getting louder. They were soon at the end of the alley.

"I don't hear it anymore Akilah, can we leave now," asked Riku who was getting bored.

"No Riku I know it's here somewhere," Akilah said stamping her foot. The cry came again. Akilah stopped stomping.

"I think I heard it right there," Riku said pointing to the ground. Akilah bent down and moved a piece of trash. She suddenly gasped happily.

"What what is it?" Riku asked peering over her shoulder, Akilah giggled and turned around holing something with blonde hair. "It's a baby!" she exclaimed

* * *

**There all done I hope you guys like this story and don't worry it real have Ghira/Link real soon I'll skip some of the time. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Back at the castle)**

"Akilah are you sure your brother is going to like that fact that you brought a baby with you? Besides…your not exactly the responsible type." asked Riku. It's not like he hates kids or anything it's just that Akilah's 14 and she seems a little young taking care of her kingdom and now she'll have a baby as well.

"I'll become responsible and I don't care what Akage says I'm keeping this baby no matter what and that's final," Akilah answered darkly. The baby was looking at Riku curiously. It reached over and grabbed one of Riku's long bangs.

"Oww," he grumbled snatching his hair back from the baby. Akilah giggled and the baby saw that and started giggling as well while clapping his hands.

"Aww I think he likes you," Akilah said trying to cover her laughter.

"He wants to make me angry is what it likes." Riku muttered.

They finally were at the grand doors of Akilah's castle. The guards came up to the both of them but took a step back with a shocked face.

"Your majesty…..who's child is that?" stuttered a guard.

Akilah place the baby's cheek on her cheek which made the baby coo happily and she replied. "Why he's mine of course!"

The guards who were awestruck stepped aside to let Akilah and Riku inside the castle.

They were walking to the Great Hall They knew that Akage would be waiting for them there since they were so late to return.

When they got to the Great Hall there sat Akage on the throne glaring at Akilah and Riku drumming his fingers on the arm rest.

He stood up and walked towards them with a serious look on his face. He was about to start yelling at the both of them for coming late but stopped when he saw a bundle of blankets in his sister's arms.

"Akilah what is that in your arms?" Akage asked pointing at the blankets. Akilah giggled and removed the blankets revealing the baby. In a blink of an eye Akage was on Riku strangling him.

"So before this first date you defiled my younger sister and got her pregnant I've should've know. The second I saw you I knew you were up to no good!," he growled.

Riku was soon beginning to become blue and Akilah immediately yelled at Akage for him to stop.

"Akage get off of him Riku and I never did anything like that and we found this baby in the alley." she yelled. Akage glanced at Akilah and then at Riku who was slowly turning blue and nodded agreeing with Akilah. He got off Riku and helped him up.

"So your saying that you found this baby in an alley and decided it was alright to bring it here.," Akage asked, after hearing the story, venom in his voice.

"Yep," Akilah said smiling at the baby . '_We have to talk,' Akage thought. _

_He glance at Riku and glared at him to leave him and his sister alone for a moment. Riku understood the message. He nodded gave Akilah a peck on her cheek and wished both siblings a good night. _

_When Riku left the room Akage turned and crossed his arms glaring daggers at Akilah who was to preoccupied with the baby to notice. "Akilah," he said darkly. That made Akilah flinch in fear. _

_Akage grabbed Akilah's left hand and led them to the two thrones. She sat down on her's with her head bowed so that she was only looking at the baby. _

_Akage was furious. His 14-year old little sister went out of her way and found herself a baby. It's not like they were poor or anything like that, but she was the next in line for the main throne. In 4 years she would be ruling over the whole kingdom. He knew that she did that right thing so he couldn't be that mad at her._

_His face slowly became kind again. He sat at his throne leaning at the arm rest. "Do you….really want to keep this baby," he asked tiredly._

_Akilah held the baby very close to her. "Of course I do I want to be everything to this baby." She stood up and began twirling around the room. "I want this baby because no child should live without a parent or sibling." _

_She stopped twirling and held the baby by the armpits showing him the Akage. _

"_Besides, would you honestly want to throw this face into some dirty orphanage?" _

_Akage sighed. She was right the baby was very beautiful and looked like it would be to fragile to live at some rough orphanage. _

_Besides he known his mother for 24 years, Akilah only known her for 14. They may have lost their mom at the same time, but Akilah never truly got to know her mother. She probably felt that she didn't want this baby to go through the same. _

"_Besides." that snapped Akage out of his thought. He looked up and saw Akilah glaring at him holding the baby tight to her self. "If you ever make me give up this baby I promise you I will never forgive you,"._

_That got to Akage he loved his sister very much and he didn't want anything to ruin that. He sighed and nodded. Akilah got the message and screamed happily very loud. She was running to her room looking at the baby saying "Your mine!"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't own Legend of Zelda and kingdom hearts**

**I do own: Akilah, Akage, and Aizel and many more**

* * *

Akilah was walking super fast towards her room while glancing at her new baby. "Oh my your just soooo cute," Akilah cried happily. The loudness of her voice made some of the servants to come out and to see what was wrong.

"Your majesty is something the matter?" asked a young looking butler with bright red hair and green piercing eyes.

"No, No nothing is wrong **Aizel** its just…." she stuck the baby out in front of him. Aizel eyes widened very wide.

"My my Akilah. A girl your age having a daughter that's quite bad." Akilah chuckled. "No no Aizel I didn't have **him**, I found **him** and now **he**'s mine." She hug the baby very tightly while saying all that trying to make him get the hint that the baby is a boy.

"So you just happen to find him?" Aizel asked curiously putting his hand to his chin realizing that the baby was male.

Akilah glared at Aizel. "Yes Aizel I **found** him.." she said slowly as if he didn't hear a word she said.

"Well good luck to taking care of that baby your majesty." Aizel said bowing and left without another.

Akilah blinked a couple times and started walking off to her room again.

"That was Aizel," Akilah said to the baby, who was blowing bubbles at her.

"He may be a butler but he sure doesn't act like it, but not to worry he is very funny." Even though the baby didn't understand a word Akilah said to him he gave her a look as if he agreed.

Akilah giggled. "Your just to cute for your own good aren't you?" she suddenly stopped at a large door.

"Well here we are my room." she said. With her free hand she grabbed the handle and stepped inside her room.

Inside was a king size four poster bed with yellow drapes and black covers. On both sides were black drawers with golden knobs. Across from the bed was a large mirror and on one side was a closet and a bathroom and on the other was a large portrait. She walked up to it and pointed to the queen.

"That right there was Queen Loren or I guess mom." she pointed to the man beside her. "That right there is my father or King Ayato." The baby was giggling when he saw the king and queen and started reaching for the portraits.

"Heh I bet you want to me them don't you?" Akilah slumped a little. "I wish I can to…they died a long time ago from a war from this really evil guy name Demise."

She turned to face the baby and notice he was crying a little. She quickly stopped talking about the subject and changed it.

"So first things first since you're a boy I should try and find a name for you." she said sitting beside the baby thinking. She suddenly snapped her fingers and smiled.

"Link!…I'm going to name you Link." she laid down and grabbed Link holding him above her. "It means to keep people or things together and I know for a fact that your going to bring a lot of people together."

She smiled when she saw Link rubbing his eyes beginning to fall asleep. She got both of them under the covers and also making a note to buy him a crib tomorrow.

She brought him close to her and whispered "Yes.. My little Link.

(4 years later)

"Linkkkkkkk where are you!," 18-year old Akilah yelled in panic.

She left to get in her gold and black gown for her coronation and left her 4- year old son Link on the bed. When she came out she couldn't find her anywhere.

'_Oh why must he always do this he knows this is a special day and I have to get him ready as well!"_ she thought pulling out her hair.

Times have changed during the 4 years. Her room was now covered of pictures of her baby boy and her now soon to be husband Riku.

She was now going to be crowned Queen of her country but she didn't want to do it with out her son next to her side. She sunk the her knees in defeat and began to cry.

"Li…Lin..Link if..I knew… you didn't like me that…much…you could ha..ve…told me." she sobbed rubbing her eyes.

In a flash to arms appeared around her neck. "Momma don't cry I'm right here." a tiny voice said behind her. Akilah smiled mischievously behind her hands and grabbed Link who was now suddenly behind her sons back holding both arms.

"He-hey no fair," Link said struggling to get out of his moms grasp.

"Heh-heh come on now Link I got it from _you_ after all." Akilah chuckled behind him. Link gasped when he was suddenly tossed over her shoulder and they were now walking to his room which was connect to hers.

His room was just green every. His four poster bed had light green drapes, and dark green covers, his drawers were grassy green and the knobs were right. She set him on his bed where he sat and pouted cutely. She walked into his closet and came out holding a black suit with a green tie.

"Link look at this you would look so adorable wearing this to mommy's coronation." Akilah said shoving it to Link.

"Mom I do not want to wear this." Link said stubbornly.

"Aww come on your going to look handsome and besides." she sat next to him and cupped his cheek. "_Zelda_ may want to dance with you," she whispered teasingly.

That made Link blush bright red. "Mo-Mom I don't like Zelda ok." he said turning away from her.

Akilah laughed. Even though Zelda was a servant she always thought that she and Link would be cute together and treated her as part of the family. She also knew that even though Link wouldn't show it he had a crush on Zelda as well.

Akilah stood up and shrugged in defeat. "Oh well I guess you don't have to go." Akilah said sadly.

Link's blush went away and he stated at his mother deeply. He knew that when ever she didn't get her way she would make him feel bad to get to him to do what she wants.

"Momma I wont fall for it." Link said shaking his head. Akilah turn to him and said something that deeply horrified him. "If you don't get dressed I'm calling Akage to help you get dress."

It's not like Akage hit him or anything like this (Akilah would** Kill **him if he did) it was just he was really, really serious when it came to anything that was about the royal stuff. Link swallowed and in defeat he walked to his outfit and waved to his mom.

"I'm a big boy mom I know how to get dress." Akilah put her hands to her defense

"Ok ok I understand I'm out." she said walking back to her room. 10 minutes later she came out in a knee high black strapless gown with a golden scarf draped around her shoulders. She knocked on her sons room and when she didn't her a reply she walked in a found him asleep but at least in his suit. She clasped he hands together and smiled.

She silently walked towards him and gently picked him up and held her to her chest. When she walk back to her room she was surprise to see her 28-year old brother wearing a black suit with a golden tie and his long hair in a ponytail on her bed smirking at them.

"Is my bratty little nephew asleep?" he asked walking towards them. "Yep," Akilah said smiling. Akage held out his hands and Akilah gave Link towards him so she can finish with her makeup. When she went to her bathroom before leaving Akage said "Sis….you look amazing." Akilah smiled at him and nodded at his compliment.

Akilah came out of her room 20 minutes later now with gold and black heals with her hair in a tight but very fashionable bun. When she closed her door she felt to hands covering her eyes. "Guess who," a voice said in a teasing manner.

"Ummm Aizel," she said smiling already aware who it was. She turned around and saw Riku with hands on his hips with an annoyed look.

"Really…Aizel," he said. Akilah nodded happily and put her arms around him and gave him a deep kiss.

When she pulled back Riku was smiling at her and looked her up and down. "You look…Beautiful," he said.

"Well look as long as you can because this may be a while before you see me dress like this again." Riku chuckled at this. It was true she was almost always wearing pants and a t-shirt than this any day. She put both arms around his.

"Shall you lead me?" she asked in a mock formal voice.

Riku winked at her. "I shall." he said and they made their way at the grand hall.

**(At the Grand Hall)**

The place was just flooded with people from everywhere. There were old people and young people and some children and teens. The one who stood out the most was the 17-year old prince of a far off kingdom named Ghirahim. He was wearing some white jumpsuit with some diamond shape cut outs. He also had a red cape and Diamond earrings. He had the most interesting body guards as well. They were Red, Green, and Blue demons who even though looked terribly ugly had the greatest fashion since. Everybody who wanted a conversation with him made sure not to be anywhere near the demons because even though Ghirahim made orders to the demons to not attack the gave off menacing glares. Next to the main throne was Link who was hiding behind it because a bunch of people were coming up to him and he was scared because even though they were nice his momma never told him to mess with strangers. He jumped when he felt hands on his back. He turned around and glared at his friend Zelda.

"Zelda what was that for." he whispered harshly to her. He blushed when he faced her though. She was wearing a tiny blue gown with a big white ribbon on the back with blue slippers. She twirled from him.

"You like it my mommy made it for me?" she asked.

It took a few seconds for him to reply. He turned back around and peered from behind the throne.

"Yea yea yea its cool," Link said looking around for somebody. Zelda figured out what he was doing.

"Link who are you looking for?" she asked looking behind the throne to.

"My mom of course," he answered as if this was the dumbest question ever. Zelda blinked.

"Your mom.. Why are you looking for your mom?" she asked. He turn to face her. Honestly she wouldn't have to be looking for her If his uncle didn't have to ditch him at the throne to go get himself a drink which was like 10 minutes ago.

"Because I'm shy and I don't know any of these people." he admitted. Zelda giggled she grabbed his hand and pulled him from behind the throne. Link stopped and Zelda gave him a reassuring look.

"Its ok Link I wont leave you I promise." she said smiling. Link hesitated and nodded and was being pulled by Zelda to everybody in the crowd. He soon became less shy and was laughing and smiling when people stroke his pointy ears. He accidentally let go of Zelda's hand and wandered into the strange crowd of demons. They turned and glared at him which almost made him cry until Ghirahim came and save him.

"Back- Back useless tools!," he said shooing them. He turned to face Link and licked his lips.

"Well well well how did such a cute little boy like you get over here near my disgusting minions." He grabbed Links hand gently and silently pulled him away from the crowd and from Zelda who was calling for her friend.

When they were outside Ghirahim kneeled down to Link's level and began stroking his face.

"Little child are you lost?" he asked seductively. Link who thought that the way Ghirahim said that was sympathetic nodded and said while rubbing his eyes.

" Yea I just want my mommy." Again Ghirahim licked his lips.

'_Oh this boy is much to beautiful to belong to any of these peasants here. I should just snatch him now and take him back to my kingdom and ravish him." _Ghirahim stuck out his hand and lied.

"I'll help you find your mommy." Link smiled happy to see know that he would see his mother soon. He reached to grab Ghirahim's hand but a voice stop them.

"Ghirahim would you mind stepping away from my son." Ghirahim growled in annoyance and Link smiled and ran up to his mother how was smiling widely at him. Next to her was Riku who was glaring at Ghirahim. Akilah scooped Link in her arms and glared furiously at Ghirahim.

"Ghirahim I'm surprise to see you out here why aren't you in the grand hall where the party is at." she said coldly.

Ghirahim stood up and smiled mischievously at the three

. "Oh well I found this adorable boy alone so I pulled him outside to help him look for his mommy which apparently is _you_." he said the last word as if it was something that disgusted him greatly.

"Yes Well he is _my_ son." Akilah growled at him. Ghirahim gave her a cold look and looked at Link and smiled.

"Well It was wonderful meeting you I know that you and I shall see each other soon." and with that Ghirahim snapped his fingers and diamonds covered him and when they disappeared he was gone.

* * *

**Phew how did you like it **

**Sorry if you felt uncomfortable about Ghirahim stroking Link at Least I didn't make him touch him down there -wink wink-**

**Hope you review :D**


	4. Chapter 4

"Mom what took you so long, uncle Akage ditched me for some drinks, but he never came back." said Link pouting. Akilah chuckled

"I still had to put on some make up and get my hair ready," she replied handing Link to Riku. That made tears appear in Links eyes.

"Shh it's ok mommy just has to get ready for the coronation and I'll be right back for you I promise , but for now Riku will be watching you ok?" Link sniffed while rubbing his eyes and nodded. Akilah smiled and walked past to both of them heading to a different door leading to a room before whispering to Riku "Make sure Ghirahim gets know where near him ok?" Riku nodded.

She smirked and gave Link a kiss on the head and walked to the door wear some servants were telling her to go.

When Link calmed down he asked Riku "Is mommy really going to be queen of this whole Kingdom?" Riku smiled and nodded.

"Yep that's the highest rank in this castle." Link nodded and said "When you and mommy get married does that make you king?"

"….Well I'm not sure," Riku said putting a finger to his chin. When they got married he always expected him still being head of knights and her being the ruler. "No probably not I'm still going to bead just the head of knights." He nodded and said shyly "Does that mean when you two get married can…..can I call you daddy?"

That made Riku gasp and he smiled kindly "Of course you can and you don't even have to wait till we get married you can call me daddy if you wanted to right now." Link smiled and laughed while throwing his arms around Riku's neck.

"Well _daddy_ can we go get some sweets please!" Link begged with puppy dog eyes. Riku began laughing and nodded and placed Link down and held his hands walking with Link the buffet table. "Hey its uncle Akage." Link pointed and he was right. Akage was standing at a table talking to a shy looking servant who was blushing madly.

"Hey uncle Akage," Link yelled letting go of Riku's hand and running towards Akage.

"Oh your majesty," said the servant who looked relieve when she saw Link come their way "You want to speak to your uncle I shall take my leave than." she bowed and left leaving an angry looking Akage and annoyed looking Link.

"Tck…you little brat you just let that girl get away." Akage said angrily. "You shouldn't be angry Uncle Akage you ditched me all alone at the throne. I should be the angry one." said Link with the exact same anger as Akage.

Akage crossed his arms and sighed. "I should have seen the karma coming back than," he said. He smirked and quickly grabbed Link tickling him. "Are we even than blondie?" Akage asked while tickling the giggling Link.

"Hahaha yea….ha-ha we're even." "Akage!" Akage stopped tickling Link and looked up. He saw Riku glaring at him.

"You have some nerve just leaving Link alone like that at the throne do you have any idea what could have happen to him?!" Riku whispered furiously. Akage just gave him a blank look.

"How are you, a former servant going to tell me what I shouldn't or should have done." in a flash he was quickly beside Riku "If it weren't for the fact that you were marrying my sister I would have gotten rid of you a long time ago." Riku chuckled "How about after this we settle things." Akage smirked "Anytime anywhere," they both got out of their conversation when Link pointed and yelled "Look its Mommy!"

Everyone must have heard Link because they all stopped and looked at the steps leading to the throne.

There stood Akilah with a silk cape around here neck studded in black diamonds. She must've heard Link as well because she quickly turned around and winked and waved at him. Link waved back and smiled.

"Ahem," said a strict looking priest hold a large black book. The room immediately quiet down and they all paid attention to the progress that was happening near the throne. '_Geez why did he have to quiet them down I would have been perfectly ok if they were talking I can't stand having all these eyes on me,"_ Akilah thought nervously sweating.

"Well the coronation is about to begin but we need the _older _sibling here to begin." said the priest looking directly at Akage. "Oh crud I forgot I'm making Akilah Queen." Akage said hastily handing Link to Riku.

He ran up the steps earning laughs from the guest for coming a little late to make his sister Queen. "Ok now, since the brother is here we can now start." He handed a black sword to Akage with a silver handle with sapphire studded inside it.

"Akage Kurosaki are you ready to make Akilah Kurosaki into the Queen of our Kingdom and Country?" asked the Priest.

With a serious face Akage answered "Yes I am ready to make her queen of **Cleer** Kingdom,". The priest nodded and open the book and read out like. "I than permit the original monarch allowing the next in line the honor of becoming the Queen of the Kingdom and land." Akage nodded and placed the blade of the sword on Akilah's left shoulder. "On this arm shall be the arm of courage where you will be brave to protect you kingdom and give your life on the line if anything necessary is to happen." he placed the blade the her right shoulder.

"And on this arm is the strength which you will use to protect any one in need or if anyone causes a war with the Kingdom Cleer….Is that understood?" Akilah nodded. Akage laid the sword on the throne and let the Priest through to let him in front of Akilah holding up a crown to match with the sword.

"If anyone is to deny that Akilah Kurosaki become Queen of the Country Cleer speak up." No one spoke.

"Than as my duty as the head priest of Cleer I now appoint Akilah Queen of this country and Kingdom." he placed the crown gently upon her head. She slowly got up from her kneeling position and silently walk to her throne. She picked the sword up and sat on the throne.

It was quiet for a few moments before Akilah ended it with saying while swinging the sword around in practice swings.

"Well…This is my first time with a sword…." and she slowly rose up from the throne and thrust her sword in the air "And I'll make sure I train wisely with it and protect you: ALL MY PEOPLE," she was screaming while crying the last three words out.

It was quiet for a few seconds till Link ended it with clapping while yelling "Yay mommy is queen!." Akilah smiled directly to her son and was shock to hear clapping from everyone now (**Except Ghirahim of course.)**.

She looked around and began laughing and thrust the sword in the air again and yelled loudly enough "Let this party begin now!" Everyone definitely agreed on that. Riku was smiling at Akilah the whole time and realized that Link wanted to get out of his arms.

"What is it Link?" asked Riku. "I….wanna see mommy now," Link said struggling hard to get out of Riku's hold.

Riku chuckled and set down on the ground. "Remember go directly to her ok!." Riku shouted to Link, but he knew that Link was heading directly to his mother. He smiled happily when Akilah scooped Link in her arms and through him up in the air while catching him with Akage standing beside them smiling as well.

Yes today was the greatest day for everyone in the kingdom because they were happy to know that they had a Queen who would give her life up for everyone in the kingdom.

Well there was one man who was ecstatic.

Ghirahim was watching the whole event from the exit of the castle, but he wasn't watching the ceremony. He was watching Link. Yes in a few moments he has become obsessed for the young boy and was thinking of ways of what to do and how to get him. He smirked darkly and said to him self

"Yes that is the perfect plan to get the perfect boy." he snapped his fingers making a diamond encrusted portal to appear. While his minions went through the portal Ghirahim stayed looking directly at Link thinking "_ Yes I have the perfect idea to get you my adorable little angel, but do not worry I shall give you ten years to stay with your precious family. When you become 14 however." _Eyes Darkened. '_ You shall become mine!'_ He smirked at Link while going inside the portal.

Link was practically choking Akilah with the very strong hug he was giving her. "Li…Link..Mommy cant… ..breathe…. honey." She gasped.

Link quickly let go of her mother's neck and sadly said "Sorry mommy." Akilah rubbed her neck and rasped "Its ok honey," she smiled

"That just means your going to be very strong when you get older almost as stronger as your mom." Link smiled and hugged her again although not as tight as before.

She kept smiling when she saw that Link was beginning to get tired by rubbing one of his eyes. "Mommy can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Akilah answered "When I grow up I wanna be a knight like you and daddy?"

"When did you start calling Riku daddy?" she asked. Link yawned again and said "Since you and him are getting married I thought it we be better calling him daddy is that wrong." he said.

Akilah chuckled "Of course not," she said rubbing his cheek on his. "Now before you fall asleep tell me why you want to be a knight.

"So I can protect you of course," he answered before falling asleep. Akilah laughed.

She began walking to the door leading to the halls before Akage stopped her by saying "Akilah…Ghirahim was he near Link?" a menacing look appear on her face "Yes," she seethed out.

She turned her head towards Akage and said before Leaving "Make this place 100% guarded I don't want that monster any where near Link." he nodded and ran walk to through crowd to get to Riku.

Akilah sighed and whispered in Links ear even though he was asleep "Don't worry Link I swear to you that he will not get in inch near you." She passed all of the people congratulating her and thanked them by handshakes and nods. When she got to Link's room she gently laid him on the bed. She kissed his forehead and rubbed the hair from his eyes.

She jumped when she heard a knock at the door and smiled when she saw Riku leaning on the door frame smirking at the both of them.

"Akage told me about the Ghirahim thing don't worry I'll get my best people to watch after Link," he said when he saw her shocked reaction.

She got up and walked towards him and pulled his tie and whispered seductively "how about we go have our own private celebration?" Riku gasped and smirked seductively as well and whispered "It will be my pleasure.

He took her hand and led her to his room. They were quiet during the night to make sure that they didn't wake Link and Akilah felt like she was the happiest person on earth when they were done making love. She became queen, is engaged to the man she love, and has her baby with her safe. She sighed happily before going to sleep thinking '_Life cant get any better.'_

**DONEEE! **

**That was a fun chap to write :D Also I May make Akilah preggers next chap…sorry if you were disappointed if there saw no..scene with Akilah and Riku I can almost write a yaoi scene but I know for a FACT I cant right a straight couple scene.**

**Tee-hee hope you enjoyed and **


	5. Chapter 5

**TheImpatient here! Sorry i took so long to update i couldn't find the file for this chapter so i had to rewrite it :/ But i like this version so i guess it's alright.**

**I also have some bad news. My computer finally died on me so i wont be updating faster than i usually do...which really isnt fast.  
**

**But hey i got places that let me continue so never worry i'll still update it'll just take longer :p**

**Im not going to continue to rant you can read the chapter now**

* * *

"Mommy are you alright?" Link asked Akilah who was groaning on her bed. She gave him a weak smile.

"Y-yea just don't feel well is all." She told him. He was sitting beside her hugging her head close to his chest.

"Is it because of the baby?" Link asked. She nodded and continued to groan again making Link frown.

"Daddy is mommy going to die from the baby?" he asked Riku, who was sitting next to her 5-month stomach rubbing it gently. He shook his head and chuckled.

"No Link mommy isn't go to die from the baby." he answered making Link sigh in relief.

"Y-yea Link w-what do you take me for. I'm the f-f-freaking queen of Cleer. I'm stronger than that!" Akilah exclaimed. Link laughed happily.

"I forgot about that momma. There's no way a little baby inside of you is going to take you down." Link said rubbing his cheek on hers.

"You go that right. I'll be ready when I'm in a labor." She declared throwing her fist in the air.

**( 4 months later)**

"OH MY GOD GET IT OUT!" Akilah screamed in pain tears flowing down her cheeks. The doctor was going as quick as he can with the nurses working alongside him.

Riku was holding onto both her hands kissing her forehead.

"You're doing a great job. Keep pushing." he whispered in her ear. Apparently that was a bad thing to do because she tightened her hold on his hands making him wince.

"YOU DID THIS! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!." She screamed yanking his arms with each word. Riku grit his teeth. If it wasn't for the fact her was use to her strength he was pretty sure his arms would be ripped off already.

"I-I-I know you don't mean that." he muttered when she continued screaming at how much she would making him have a very painful death.

**(In The waiting room)**

" I could've told her that!" Akage exclaimed when he heard his little scream at Riku how much she 'hated him'. While he was pacing back in forth, Link was sitting on a comfortable sitting chair twirling his fingers.

"Uncle Akage will mommy really kill daddy?" he asked innocently. Akage stopped pacing and looked down at his adoptive nephew. As much as he would _really_ want to say yes he knew it was because of the pain that she was saying horrid stuff to her commoner husband.

He sighed. "No Link. The pain is just getting to her." He told him sounding disappointed. The disappointment quickly faded away from his face when he saw the cheerful smile appear on Link's face.

"That's good I love daddy I never want to see him have a painful death." He said kicking his legs back in forth.

"You really like him?" Akage asked kneeling down to Link's height. Link nodded.

"Yes he's so super nice, and strong, and smart and, and loves mommy to death. He's the best daddy in the whole wide world!" Link declared. Akage smirked.

'_First my sister now my nephew. Maybe I should learn to like this fool.'_ He thought standing back up.

It suddenly became very quiet when Akilah's screaming was replaced by a high pitch crying. A nurse came out of the delivery room panting.

"It's…a-a- boy!" she announced. Link bounced excitedly out of the chair and zoomed passed her and Akage followed closely.

"Ugahhaha." Akilah mumbled looking a little dazed. Both Akage and Link stopped in their tracks when they saw her.

"Momma…are you alright?" Link asked hesitantly. Akilah stopped looking at the ceiling and turned her head towards Link. He bobbed her head with her tongue hanging out.

"Yeshh I just fine…my head diiizzzzyy." She slurred, her head nodding back in forth.

"What the hell is wrong with her doctor?" Akage asked picking up Link since he was a little nervous to go any further to her.

"The doctor had to drug her up because she nearly broke my arms." Riku answered for the doctor. He was leaning against the wall with both arms bandaged up.

"Oh daddy are you alright?" Link asked in concerned when he saw his arms. Riku shrugged.

"Don't worry this isn't nothing." He replied walking up to him. He took Link out of Akage's arms.

"Um I'm honestly not in the right shape to hold a newborn right now and Akilah pretty….drugged up right now. So congrats bro you're going to be the first to hold the baby." Riku told him.

Akage was so enthralled with his drugged sister he nearly forgot about the new baby.

"M-Me!" He exclaimed pointing at himself. The last time he held a newborn was when Akilah brought Link into their lives and that was almost 3 years ago.

Riku nodded. "Yes you. You're the only adult who isn't drugged or injured." He answered as if Akage was stupid or something.

Before Akage and blubbered out more reasons why he shouldn't hold the baby, the doctor came out with a bundle of sky blue blankets in his arms.

Link looked in fascination when he saw some silver poking out of the top of the blanket,

"Daddy the baby has your hair." Link pointed out cheerfully making Riku smile.

"That's cool." He said walking towards Akage who was nervously holding the baby in his arms.

"A-am I holding him right?" Akage stuttered when the baby kept squirming. Riku chuckled.

"You're doing a fine job Akage. You feeling nervous will making him feel nervous." He noted. While Riku was trying to teach Akage how to hold the baby and Link was watching in fascination Akilah was staring at them with a tired look on her face.

'_Oh geez wish I can tell them how cute they all look like that together.' _She thought. '_I can't move properly, but maybe I can talk normal again.'_

"R-Ri…ku." She called weakly. Riku's head perked up when he heard his wife call him. He turned around and silently giggled when he saw the needy look on her face.

"Hey guys I think she can speak coherently again." Riku said earning Link and Akage's attention.

"Daddy let me go I want mommy!" Link whined trying to climb out of Riku's arms and reaching towards Akilah.

He rolled his eyes and lowered Link down on to the bed that she was laying on.

"Mom are you back to normal?" He asked patting her cheek. She weakly nodded.

"So Link are you happy having a baby brother?" Riku asked sitting beside him. He smiled when Link nodded his head happily.

"Yea I'm going to be the best big brother ever!" he exclaimed hugging Akilah who was chuckling.

"So what's the baby's name?" Akage asked looking comfortable with the baby in his arms.

Both Riku and Akilah looked at each other and smiled.

"Ke,,,**Kexon. **His name is Kexon." Akilah answered.

Akage smiled and rubbed his cheek on Kexon's.

"Welcome to the world Kexon." He whispered to the baby.

**(10 years later)**

"Come on Link beat dad already!" 10-year old Kexon yelled, trying to encourage his older brother. Link gritted his teeth, avoiding another slash from his dad.

"Aww not able to be an old man." 29-year old Riku teased. He chuckled when an irritated growl came from Link.

"Stop talking your irritating me." 13-year old Link shouted angrily. It was bad enough to use some cheap little training sword, but to listen to his dad tease him was enough to make him very annoyed. He tried to make a slice towards his upper torso.

Riku saw the oncoming slice and easily jumped out of the way making Link even more irritated.

"Oh forget it I give up!" he exclaimed throwing the training sword on the ground in anger. Kexon began laughing at his brothers attitude and Riku smirked.

"Giving up already." he sneered. Link glared at him and crossed his arms.

"I guess so dad. What's the point if I'm never going to get a hit on you?" he asked and began to walk out of the courtyard.

"Damn you remind me of myself when I was little." A voice called from beside Kexon. Kexon turned his head around and was surprise to see that Akilah was sitting right beside him.

"M-mom when did you get here." He asked startled making her chuckle.

"Like 10 seconds ago." she answered, standing up from the bench. Link had turned around by now and smiled when he saw her.

"Mom, dad wouldn't hold still when I tried to attack him!" he complained pointing at a flabbergasted Riku.

"W-what! And let myself get cut up! Admit it Link you're a sore loser." Riku said walking up towards him.

Link huffed and was going to complain some more tell Akilah stopped him.

"Come on now you two, no need to fight after all tomorrow's a special day." she said smirking. Link smiled at what she said. Tomorrow was his 14th birthday and she had promised him that it would be a very amazing birthday.

"Yea, that's when Link is going to dance with Zelda." he sang. He giggled when Link's face became red.

"Don't be silly, Kexon." Akilah scolded Kexon. Kexon's shoulders slumped and Link smiled. His smiled faded though when Akilah said "He'll get more than just a petty little dance."

"M-mom!" he sputtered covering his face while both she and Kexon laughed loudly.

"Link you should no by now how she acts." Riku said walking past him to the entrance of the castle.

'_I do, but she doesn't always have to act like a weirdo.'_ He thought looking at the ground. He raised his head back up when Akilah began to walk to the entrance to the castle as well.

"Well I'm out. Gotta go prepare for the big party tomorrow." she said with her arms crossed behind her head. Link was going to follow her, but stopped after what she said.

"If you guys seen **Keli **tell him to come find me. I have to remind him of something important."

Link beamed. Keli was his 2nd best friend after Zelda. Even though he was a year younger than him he was trained to be his personal bodyguard. Except he didn't know the reason why he need a bodyguard.

"Oh yay is **Shiek **here as well?" Kexon asked hopefully. He frowned when she shook her head.

"I don't think he'll be back in time for the party, probably the day after." She told him.

"Well I guess that's alright, come on bro lets go find Keli!" Kexon exclaimed grabbing Links hand. They both waved goodbye to their mom and began looking for Keli.


	6. Chapter 6

**Shup it's me :3 sorry I've been gone for so Long. You can blame school.**

**Anyway here's the newest chapter of this amazing story that I somehow came up xD**

**Also I want to thank ShiekahTetra SO much for letting me use Keli lol he's gonna be needed for this story.**

**Anyway you all been missing this so just go on ahead and read….GO! lollollollo**

* * *

"Man I cant wait to be with Keli, we're going to have so much fun.!" Kexon said excitedly. Link chuckled. They were both walking through the halls of the castle looking for the boy.

"Kexon you do know he doesn't have time for that." Link replied to his younger brother, who stuck his tongue at him.

"Says you. Just because he's _your_ bodyguard doesn't mean he'll just not play with me." Kexon snapped back and he had to hold in a laugh when he saw the embarrassment on Link's face.

Not only what Kexon said was true, but what made it worse is Keli was only a couple of years younger than him. He was very good at his job, but he just didn't like the fact that someone _younger _than him was protecting him.

" Hey at least you have someone who'll protect you. I asked mom if I can have one, but she always says no at the end." Kexon said enviously.

"Why would you want one?" Link asked, trying to get rid of those embarrassing thoughts.

Kexon crossed his arms. "I'll rarely have to fight that much and she'll take the person down who I want her to take down." He explained.

"Wait. You want a girl as your bodyguard?" Link asked a little curious. He was taken back to see the pervy smile on Kexons face.

"Of course I do. They're so soft and squishy on their chest! Since I'm so adorable who'll say no to wanting to protect me?"

"Everyone if you act like her majesty, except for you its towards women." A voice answered behind them. They both spun around and smiled when they were face to face with Keli.

They saw the Raven headed boy walking towards them with a tired look on his face. He had blood red eyes, pale skin and is wearing the royal clothes for the Cleer bodyguards: Black short sleeve shirt, Grey cargo pants, and black boots.

"Keli!" Kexon yelled excitedly and threw himself in the young bodyguards arms.

"Hey now you could've gotten hurt your majesty." Keli scolded, but smiled and ruffled Kexons silver hair.

"Hello Keli." Link greeted. Keli looked up from the over excited boy to his calmer older brother.

"Hello to you your majesty." He greeted and bowed to. Link sweat dropped at this. He _hated_ when people called said 'Your Majesty' to him.

"Keli you don't have to call me that ok? To everyone I want to be just Link. Especially to my friends!" He told his bodyguard.

Kexon giggled when he looked up and saw the embarrassed blush on Keli's face.

"Alright…Link." He agreed awkwardly making Kexon giggle loudly.

"Hey, Hey Keli." Kexon pulled Keli's hand trying to get his attention. Keli look down.

"Yes?" he asked.

Both Link and Keli were surprise to see Kexon look down at the ground in shyness. He was almost never scared to ask or say anything.

"I was wondering…Do you know when Sheik, will be arriving back?" he asked shyly, still not looking up.

Keli blinked and smiled.

"Personally I don't know since we didn't go on the same mission together, but knowing him and how he likes to get his missions done quick I'd say he'll be back later today or early tomorrow." he answered.

Kexon looked up at Keli and smiled widely. "Great." he nodded. "That's great."

He pulled away from the black headed bodyguard and saluted to both Link and Keli.

"I've got to go, maybe if I catch up with mom in the kitchens I might get free cake." he told the two. He spun around and yelled "See ya!"

Both Keli and Link chuckled at this. Like his mom Kexon was goofy and hyper.

"He's only that happy when it's about Sheik. Have you notice?" Link asked Keli.

Keli nodded.

"Well come on." Link ordered and grabbed Keli's hand. Keli looked up at him in confusion. "I want you to tell me everything about your mission and I mean _everything."_

Keli smirked. "Even if you didn't ask I would still tell you Link."

Link smirked back at him. "Smart boy." he said and he began to lead Keli to his room so he can get all the details of his adventure.

(**With Akilah)**

"Yea that looks big enough, but is it sweet enough?" Akilah asked the head chef after examining the rather large cake.

The stout little chef looked up nervously at the queen. He had direct orders from both Riku and Akage not to give her anything sweet before the party.

"I-I-I suppose so your majesty." He answered her meekly. He winced when she looked down at him.

"You suppose? Come on now if you don't know you could always -she licks her lips- Let me taste some of it." She offered him.

"Y-Your majesty both your husband and brother told me not to give you anything remotely sweet." He told her seriously. He felt instant regret when he saw the dark shadow form on her face.

'_Oh my. Maybe I went overboard.' _He thought fearfully.

He was confused however when he saw tears form in her eyes and she fell to her knees. He yelped when she grabbed the front of his apron.

"Come on man! Don't listen to those idiots. Gimme some I'll tell you if its good or not for my big boy's birthday." She begged the chef.

All the other cooks in the large kitchen looked at their queen in both awe and disbelief.

'_This is our queen?'_ Most of them thought in disbelief.

"Your Majesty! Stop!." The chef ordered her when she began to reach for the cake behind him.

"Akilah Stop!" a voice yelled behind her making her instantly stop. The chef breathed in relief and watched how she slowly turned around in fear.

"He he hey Riku….and Akage. Fancy seeing you to together." She said when she saw both her husband and older brother.

The chef and all the cooks sweat dropped when they saw Riku grab their queen and threw her over his shoulder while she was screaming at him to let her go.

"Damn it Akilah shut up!" Akage exclaimed and slapped the back of her head. He must've did it a little to roughly though because she became unconscious.

Riku shrugged and just walked out of the kitchen with Akage following him leaving the kitchen in an awkward silence.

"Hmm Kexon what are you doing here?" Riku asked when he saw his son right outside the door with an eager look on his face.

Before Kexon can come up with an easy excuse he blinked when he saw his mom on Riku's shoulder and was also unconscious.

"Uhhh n-nothing. I just heard a lot of commotion and wanted to see what's up." He lied smoothly. While Riku believed it Akage was no fool. Everyone in the castle was right. Kexon most definitely got his personality from Akilah.

"Yea right ya little brat." Akage said. Kexon yelped in surprise when Akage pulled him up from the front of his shirt.

"You just wanted cake just like your mom didn't you?" he questioned the boy. Kexon gulped. He didn't like how both his Uncle and dad were boring into him with their eyes.

"Pst I'm not telling you Uncle Akage." He told him boredly and instantly he kicked Akage in his stomach.

Since Kexon was born from a Kurosaki and Kurosaki's had some strength Akage was sent flying back into the kitchen letting Kexon go.

Riku watched the whole the with the same bored look on his face.

"Since I find that whole situation completely funny you're not grounded for that." he told his son while ruffling his hair.

"But you may want to run now." He told Kexon while removing his hand. Kexon nodded quickly and ran down the hall in super speed.

Riku chuckled when he heard the chef scream "MY CAKE!" and Akage walking out with green and white frosting on him and a furious look on his face.

"You Little BRAT!" He yelled and began to chase after Kexon, who they can both here yelling in fear.

Riku sighed. He's know the royal family for years and even married a member, but he'll never truly understand them.

( **With Link and Keli)**

"Wow that was intense." Link told Keli with wide eyes. Keli laughed as he saw his friend looking impressed yet scared at the same time while holding a pillow to his chest.

"Yep, but those demons were really weak. Each one only took like three hits and they were dead." He told him.

Link nodded and leaned forward. "So was this Volcano place like super _super_ hot?" he asked again. Keli rolled his eyes.

"For this fifth time Link **yes**, and the place is called** Eldin Volcano**." He answered.

"Wow. I want to go to this Eldin Volcano. I also want to go to that **Faron Woods** and **Lanryu Dessert **place as well." He told Keli who shrugged.

"Hey you're a prince. I'm sure you'll be able to go soon." He told him, but was confused to see the look of disbelief fall on his face.

"Yea right. My mom has never let me leave the castle walls, let alone the kingdom itself. That's why I always ask you about your adventures. It makes me wonder what's outside of this castle and what my goal is."

Keli blinked. "What is your goal?" he asked.

A soft smile crept on Link's face.

"I want to leave. I want to explore the world. This is going to sound weird, but to me it just feels like I don't belong here." he told Keli.

Keli was interested now. "How long have you been thinking about that?" he asked.

Link shrugged. "Since I was really little." He answered. Keli watch Link get off his king size bed and saw as he walked to his balcony. Link opened the windows feeling the room with the cold night air.

"I've always liked looking at the sky. Every time I'm sad, scared, lonely or angry. Just looking up at the sky calms me down." He leaned against the balcony ledge and looked up.

"That's another one of my goals. I want to go in the sky." He put his hand to his chest. "To me that feels like home." He said out loud, but mostly to himself.

'_Now that was intense.'_ Keli thought in awe when he heard Links' confession.

He didn't see Link's hands ball up.

"Keli may I ask you for a favor?" He asked making Keli come out of his thoughts.

He nodded. "Of course you can." he answered.

Link smiled and turned to face his bodyguard.

"Can you stay the night in this room with me?" He asked.

Keli's face became really warm when Link asked him this.

"Uh, um why Link?" he asked with a nervous chuckle and scratched the back of his head.

Link turned his head to the side in embarrassment. "Well it's been going on since I turned thirteen and I never mentioned this to Mom, Dad, or Uncle Akage, but I can tell you anything."

Keli was shock to hear that, but was touched as well.

"Go ahead you can tell me Link." Keli offered him.

Link smiled appreciate at him. He walked towards the bed and sat down next to the bodyguard.

"Well…since I turned thirteen I've had dreams, about this demon that looks sort of like a human." He admitted.

"What does he look like?" Keli asked interested while looking at his nails. Link sighed.

"He has silver hair, one pointy ear and one normal ear, grayish looking skin, white lips, and a really weird outfit." he explained. He didn't notice Keli's eyes widened at this.

"Hmph I shouldn't say dreams, they're more like night mares." Link said thinking back of all the nightmares he had of him.

"Wh-what are they about?" Keli questioned him. Link shrugged and brought his legs to his chest hugging himself.

"All of them are mostly the same thing. It's him practically destroying the entire kingdom with these really ugly m-monsters." Link's voice began to crack.

"That's not even the worse part though. Mom, Dad, and Uncle Akage all try to fight them ,at the end they all get killed." He said quietly while he began to sniff.

Keli saw tears begin to form in his eyes. "At the end though he finds me…and does and says things."

Keli was starting to become worried and comfortly pat Link's back.

"…What kinds of things Link?" he asked. Link shook his head.

"I can't, I Can't! They're just to scary for me to retell them!" He exclaimed.

Keli shuddered after hearing this.

Ghirahim was somehow getting in to Link's head for the past year and he had to go tell Akilah about this.

* * *

**DONNNNNEEEEEEEEE**

**HA I Think this was like the best chap I've ever done**

**I'm like getting stoke for the next chap and I hope you are all to :P**

**Anyway Fav and Rev**

**P.S I can do with 2 demon oc's and 1 human one if you want them in here you have to review 'em since i cant really...just review 'em loloolol**


	7. Chapter 7

**TheImpatient here :3**

**Yea yea lol the chapters have been fillerish but I postive after this chap that is when sht is going down :p**

**I'm going to mention now that I have a VERY perverted mind and the yaoi and rape that is going to happen will be….how shall I say? Yummy? Hard? Most Likely. This is honestly the only story I like so far that I am writing and I'll make sure it is good.**

**Also saying there will be a few things on this story with Final Fantasy 13-2 since I'm obsessed with it but only small things.**

**There will be oc's, but since I don't like oc's that much only like a couple more :p**

…**.Ummm like I said at the top. There will be some heavy stuff on here later on and since I'm a fluff lover I'll make sure there is sweetness to go around.**

**I should mention I don't do straight parings. Akilah and Riku may honestly be the only straight paring that is mention in this story along with Loren and Ayato. There may be others, but they'll be small.**

**Also some Zellink will be on here…..yuck. **

…**.Not much to say for now but hey I'm still looking for some oc's out there if ya want to be on this story tehehehehehehhehe **

**Ciao for now xp**

* * *

" God damn it! Akage gave me a massive headache." Akilah grumbled while rubbing both sides of her head. She was sitting on the side of her bed mumbling incoherent curses about Akage.

Riku was laying against the head board watching her. He had changed out of his training outfit and changed into a large oversized blue t-shirt that reached his thighs also wearing white shorts.

"Hey don't blame him, he had to do that to calm you down. You know how crazy you get with when you're around something sweet." Riku noted to her coming to Akage's defense.

She folded her arms. "So what!" she snapped. " He should be use to that!"

She blinked when she felt to slender arms wrap around her shoulders. Riku had slowly crawled up behind her and place his cheek beside hers.

"Aren't I sweet enough for you?" he asked with mock jealously.

Akilah smirked.

"Riku you're the sweetest thing I've ever head." She told. She smiled when Riku laughed while she had tackled him onto his back and held his hands on both sides of his head.

"In fact you're so sweet, you're going to be my substitute since I didn't get any of that cake." She told him seductively.

"What are you waiting for than?" He asked teasingly. She shrugged and leaned down to catch his soft lips in for a kiss. He moaned passionately when he felt her tongue on his.

He would never admit it, but during the years they were married she was really good at being dominate in their relationship. _Especially_ their love life.

When she pulled back she chuckled when she saw pink on his cheeks.

"So purty. I'm so glad we got married." She told him while lowering down to lay her head on his chest.

"Me to." Riku agreed, running his fingers through her dark hair. "So do you have Link's present ready?" he asked.

He sighed when he felt her tense up.

"Ha ha, uhh it's in my office still needing to be wrapped." She answered sheepishly, while rising off of him.

"Don't worry baby I'll be as quick as a snail and a turtle taking its time with weights on." She promised him determined.

Riku rolled his eyes and sat up.

"I hope you don't mean that. And you better hurry back." He ordered when she gave him a peck on his cheek.

She got off the bed, waved him off, and ran out of the room.

Riku sighed and fell back on the bed. He was use to this. Whenever she had to go retrieve something from her office, somehow she'll pass out leaving her needy husband all alone. He might as well just fall asleep now.

(**With Link and Keli)**

"Keli no!" Link shouted at his bodyguard when Keli had walked towards the door after telling Link what he was going to do. Keli removed his hand from the door handle and turned to face Link.

"Link! You're having dreams about _Ghirahim_. That is like your mom's worst enemy. If you're having nightmares about him doing stuff to you that's making you scared to sleep by yourself she'll want to know about this!" He argued.

Link shook his head.

" Keli please! My mom has been working her but off this get this party to be absolutely perfect! You mentioning this Ghirahim guy will have her worry about me all the time! It's already bad enough that I can't leave the castle. Next thing she'll make sure of is me not being able to leave this room." He told him seriously.

Keli froze at this. Link was absolutely right. Akilah was deadly protective of Link and her learning that Ghirahim is in his dreams will make her crazy as hell.

It was an inner battle in Keli's head right now and so far his plan didn't sound so smart at the end.

"…..Fine, I won't tell your mom." He told Link in a defeated tone. He looked up when he heard shuffling than foot steps and gasped when Link hugged him in appreciation.

"Thank you." He whispered gratefully.

"Uh you're welcome Link" He said awkwardly while rubbing his head. Link blinked when Keli pushed him away.

"Well if I'm going to sleep in here I have to go to my room to get my sleeping attire." He told him. Link frowned.

"You don't have to do that Keli, I'm sure I have clothes that can fit you. You're only a couple inches shorter." He told him.

Keli gave him a hesitant look.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Link nodded and grabbed Keli's hand, pulling him to his walk in closet.

He opened the door and pushed Keli in and slammed the door shut.

"Don't come out till you got something on." Link ordered.

He rolled his eyes when Keli said " But I have to go tell your mom my mission report though."

Link waved it off even though Keli couldn't see it.

"Don't worry whatever you have to tell her can wait tomorrow." He told the guard. He smiled victoriously when he heard a defeated sigh from the other side of the door.

Link's pointy ears perked when he heard aloud yell of fear from outside his bedroom door.

'What in the world?' He thought walking towards the door and opened it. He saw a blur of white dash in the room and slam the door shut.

"Link! Quick make something up!" Kexon begged his older brother while he dived underneath the large bed.

He was going to ask why, but got his answer when his door flew open. He turned his head away from the bed and to the door. He was glad that he was quick enough to cover his mouth from laughter when he saw Akage covered in frosting with an angry look on his face. He looked both intimidating and literally sweet.

"Good evening uncle Akage." He greeted his uncle after removing his hand from his mouth.

"Where. Is. He?" He growled out the three words.

Link shrugged. "I'm not sure what you're talking about."

Link had to hold in a smile when Akage glared down at him.

"I know the little brat is in here." He muttered, pushing Link out of the way and walked into the room.

Link put his fist on his hips.

"You can't just barge in my room!" He exclaimed at the elder.

Akage scoffed, crossed his arms, and looked down at his nephew.

"Like hell I can. I'm older." He stated bluntly.

"That doesn't mean anything!" Link exclaimed in disbelief, but was ignored while Akage looked around in his room.

"Hmph, can't find him." Kexon heard from under the bed. He had to hold in a chuckle. His uncle was so clueless at times. He rolled his eyes. At all times he was clueless.

Akage sneered down at Link from under the doorway.

"I know you're covering him you little liar. Ughh you two are just like Akilah always bugging the hell out of me." Link smiled when he saw soft smile form on Akage's face.

"Just the way I like it." He said playfully. They both waved goodnight at each other and Akage closed the door. Link still had the smile on his face. That's what he loved about his Uncle. Even when he and Kexon acted like idiots at time Akage would always just laugh it off. To Akage it just reminded him of his sister.

Link turned around and walked to his bed. He knelt down and pulled the sheets up so he can look under.

"Kexon get out from under my bed." He ordered his little brother. He backed away when he saw Kexon crawl out from under the bed with a Cheshire like smile on his face.

"Hahaha! Uncle Akage is so fun to mess with!" Kexon laughed out when he was out from under the bed. Link looked at Kexon in curiosity.

"What did you do to make him look that angry?" He asked.

Kexon crossed his arms.

"Like I'll give away my awesome techniques. Yea right, you may be my bro, but I'm not that nice." He wagged a finger at him accusingly making Link chuckle.

"Link I'm done." Keli said from the closet making Kexon jump in surprise.

"Whoa, What's Keli doing in the closet?" He asked. He thought about the questioned he asked and giggled.

"Ha in the closet! I'm so funny." He told himself. Link rolled his eyes and ordered. "Come out I want to see what you're wearing."

It was silent for a few moments till the door began to creek open.

"Aw! You look so adorable!" Kexon teased, clasping his hands together in a girly way. Keli glared at him, but had a soft blush on his face.

He was wearing a long shirt reaching to his knees and black sweats on.

"You give these to me, I'll get them washed." Link told him, taking Keli's neatly folded clothes out of his hands and placed them into a hamper inside the closet.

Keli looked down at Kexon.

"I heard yelling, did something happen?" He asked the silverette. Kexon innocently shrugged.

"Uh to cute for his own good." Link said from behind Keli. "He somehow made Uncle Akage really angry. When he came in he was covered in a ton of frosting."

Keli looked from Link than back at Kexon. He nodded his head impressed. Getting Akage mad single handedly was pretty impressive. Only one to mange that was Riku and he doesn't even try.

"Hey bro you mind if I crash in here for the night with you?" Kexon asked Link with his hands closed in a begging matter. Link raised a brow.

"Why can't you go back to your room?" He asked. Kexon looked at him in disbelief.

"Because _Link._" He said his name as if Link were slow. "I have a mad uncle wondering around in the castle and to be frank I'm pretty scared that he'll get me."

He gave Link his best puppy dog look. "Pwease big bro. Don't leave your weak wittle brother all by his lonesome."

Both Link and Keli had to scoff at that. Like hell. Kexon was anything but weak. He's able to pull out a fully grown tree out with both hands and without breaking a sweat.

"Ugh, Keli would you mind?" Link asked turning to the raven. Kexon blinked at this and smiled.

"Alright Keli sleeping in here to! Awesome!" He said enthusiastically. He than turned to Keli and gave him a puppy dog look.

"Pwease Keli say yes." He begged the bodyguard cutely.

Keli was taken back by this. It was very difficult to say no to Kexon when he head his puppy dog look on.

"It's alright with me." Keli said automatically making Kexon jump in joy.

"Goddess bless your heart." Kexon thanked and jumped on the bed from the spot he was at. He covered himself in the green covers and slammed his head on the fluffy pillows.

"Keli…what are you doing?" Link asked Keli when he saw the bodyguard sit against the wall with his arms crossed.

Keli looked up at him in confusion.

"Sleeping…" He answered slowly. He became even more confused when Link shook his head.

"Nuh-uh. You're sleeping on the bed!" He demanded marching to him. Keli looked at him flabbergasted as he pulled him up and marched him to the bed.

"W-wait Link you don't have to." He began to argue, but was stopped from Link's hard look.

"You're not sleeping against the wall Keli!" He told the guard harshly. Keli gave him a pleading look. He was already not okay with the fact he was sleeping in the royal prince's room, it was even worse that he wanted him to sleep in the same bed as him.

"Get in the bed." Link ordered pushing Keli to the bed. Kexon was already asleep and so he was trying to be quiet to not wake his brother up.

"But. Oh forget." He stopped trying to get out of it when he saw the tough glare on his face. He definitely got his personality from Riku.

"Good." Link said cheerfully and walked to the other side of the bed. He smiled in victory as he head Keli climb in to the bed. He climbed into his side as well and blew out the candle that gave the room it's dim light.

"Good night Keli." He said turning to see over Kexon's small back, Keli's back.

"Good night Link." Keli said, feeling quiet comfortable in the plush bed and surprised that he was happy to sleep in the same bed as Link.

A couple minutes later they both fell asleep going into dreamland or in Link's case: Hell

**( Link's nightmare)**

"**No please don't!" Link screamed at the gray skinned demon who was strangling his Uncle. All around him covered in their blood was everyone he loved in care for. In his arms was his crush Zelda. Coming out of her pretty mouth was a trail of blood.**

"**Link…get out of here…." She told her friend after coughing of a ton of blood. Link felt tears form in his eyes. He couldn't. He couldn't just leave while his friends and family were getting killed in front of him.**

**He lowered his head and sobbed loudly when he heard a sick crack and a loud thud. His hold on Zelda tightened. All that was left alive was Riku and Kexon who were huddled together in a cornered. While Kexon was crying in fear and sadness Riku had a blank look on his face.**

**Not of one that didn't care what was happening, but one that held no emotions. His eyes were so empty and his beautiful pale cheeks were covered in blood. In his arms was Akilah who was savagely sliced up and dripping blood from numerous wounds from her body.**

"**Akilah…..Akilah….Akilah….." He kept chanting, while rubbing his hand on her cold cheek.**

**He was completely oblivious of the terrified screams coming from his son when the man pulled him away from his dad.**

"**DAD HELP!" Kexon begged his father. His screams became even louder when the man pulled out a jet black sword.**

"**DAD HELP HIM!" Link yelled out in both anger in fear. He gasped in disbelief when Riku looked away from Akilah and had a soft smile on his face looking at Kexon.**

"**Don't worry, you'll be with mommy again Kexon." He told him, not having a sweet smile on his face.**

**Link turned his head away and sobbed loudly when he heard Kexon's screams of pure agony with the man stabbed right through his heart.**

'_**Dad….how could you?'**_** He thought in pure disbelief.**

"**Hehehe Don't worry Link it's for the best." He heard a familiar voice from his right. He snapped his head around and eyes widened.**

**He saw Keli covered in blood with arms cross and an evil smirk on his face. He cocked his head to the side in mock curiosity.**

"**Aww don't be so sad Link. Lord Ghirahim is doing this to protect you." He told him sweetly. He turned to Ghirahim.**

"**Isn't that right my lord?" He asked. Link turned his head back to the murderer of everyone he loved. **

**Ghirahim had a sickly sweet smile on his face.**

"**Exactly." He answered walking to the petrified blonde. Zelda had stopped breathing the minute Ghirahim had gotten his hands on Kexon and that his mind told him there was no reason to still be there.**

**But yet his body wouldn't listen to him. He was stuck looking up at the demon with his dead best friend in his arms. He could only yell at Ghirahim to stop when the demon at harshly pull Zelda from out of his arms and throw her away from them as if she was some rag doll.**

"**Just let him have you." Riku and Keli said in unison with a smile on their faces as they watched Ghirahim push the screaming teen on his back and touch every inch of his skin with no regret of what he was doing.**

**(Outside Link's nightmare)**

In the darkness if you were to walk into the room, you would see the silent tears falling down Link's eyes and hugging his little brother to him as close as possible, continuously chanting "Stop it…..stop it…stop it.."

* * *

**Donnnnnnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

**Hahahaha the nightmare scene.! To me that was some pretty dark stuff :3. Might be telling some stuff to like WHY THE HELL ARE KELI AND RIKU SO CRAZY?!**

**If you continue with the story all will be answered **

**Teepee Fav and Rev you little devils you! **


	8. Chapter 8

**TheImpatient Here tehehehehehehehehehheHEHEHHEH…I'm happy :p**

**Ok something really little has been bugging me for a while: Their Ages.**

**Ok here they are**

**Akilah: 28**

**Riku:29**

**Akage: 39 (Here's the thing though. The kurosaki has a long lifespan so he looks around his 20's)**

**Link: 13 turning 14**

**Keli:12**

**Kexon:10**

**Shiek: 10**

**And Ghirahim: Ehhh I messed up on him, he's like in his hundreds.**

**Done with that for now…**

**Ok I know I've mentioned some Kingdom Hearts Characters, this is not a Crossover ok? The characters are just there to be there. Only 4 will be there and trust me only two has anything to do with the story.**

**BEWARE ZELLINK FLUFF EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**

**That's all I got to say for this chapter. So Go have fun and read…GO!**

* * *

**(With Akilah)**

"Whazzat?" Akilah bolted her head up from the desk that she had fallen asleep on.

She rubbed her eyes in a tired way and yawned. "That was a really weird dream. Why the hell were there so many crystals?" She muttered.

She cracked her sore neck and looked around the room she had fell asleep in.

"Crap." She groaned. It seems she had fallen asleep in her office. Again. Now she had to deal with a pissed off Riku.

She shrugged, She'll make it up to him during Link's party.

Link's Party…

"Oh yea!" She beamed. She knelt down and grabbed the present that was leaning against the desk,

"This is pretty nice work. Better than mine." She added as she ran her finger along it. The gift that both she and Riku had gotten Link was sure to make him happy since he always had time to come to them and complained about it…..every chance he got.

'_All I know is he better not whine anymore._' She thought. Not having anything to look at in the room she turned her attention to the dark brown grandfather clock that was beside the large bookcase.

"Shit! 10:00 already!" She exclaimed. She still had to go check at the decorations and most importantly the cake!

She shifted the present in her right hand (_**Which was pretty stupid and reckless of her**_) and immediately dashed out of the room.

"Good morning your majesty." A voice said the second she step out of the office.

"Awahh!" Akilah cried, falling onto the ground in surprise.

"Ouch, Shit that hurts!" She winced. When she fell the present that was in her hand slipped right through her palm, leaving a deep gash.

"Oh crud! I'm so sorry Akilah." 30-year old Aizel apologized to her as he knelt down to her level.

"Nnhg I-it's cool." She reassured him as she pulled it out. A frown appeared on her face when she saw that blood had now practically bathed the present.

"Aizel can you please go get this clean?" She asked the butler, holding it out to him. He nodded and his brows when high in surprise.

"Is that the Master sword?! The Sword passed down by heroes!" He questioned, awestruck.. Akilah chuckled proudly at this.

"Of course not. You think if this was the Master Sword I'd give it to him? This is just a perfect Replica of it that I got made." She answered. They both stood up when the sword was now held in Aizel's hands.

"Oh man this is getting messy." She grumbled. The blood was now starting to stain her entire right arm now.

"Umm can't you just heal that? I mean you are an advance healer." Aizel asked uncertainly. Akilah shook her head.

"True, but I have a better idea of how to deal with this." She told him. The butler watched as she began to skip away.

"When you get that clean go place it with the presents in the ballroom alright? C'ya 'Zel." She explained to him and was now running down the hallway, leaving the baffled butler.

**(With Link)**

'_No more sleep! No more sleep! No more sleep!.' _Link continuously chanted in his head. The nightmare was _terrible_. To make sure he wouldn't mess up Ghirahim's ministrations he had ordered the young bodyguard to hold his arms down. During the traumatic touches Riku was looking down at him with a dark and angry look on his face.

"It's all your fault that this happen." He told him, motioning everything with his free arm. Link would have declined that, but Ghirahim continue to kiss him deeply and the only time that he would pull away was to get a breath of air.

Link shivered. When he was blessed from the goddess and woken up he wanted to cuddle with his younger brother was shocked to find not only him, but Keli was missing from his bed. He could see why Kexon was gone, Most likely from Akage, but he didn't understand why Keli was.

He promised he would stay.

So for 3 hours he was rocking back and forth, chanting non stop so he wouldn't fall back asleep. Around 9:30 he was chanting tiredly, but bolted up when he heard a gentle knock on his door.

"Y-yes?" He stuttered and mentally slapped himself for sounding so weak.

"Its me Zelda. Can I come in please." She asked politely from behind the door.

"Uh y-yeah just one minute." He called and began wiping the tears on his cheeks away. His heart fluttered when he heard her giggle.

"Link I'm coming in now." she warned in a teasing tone. Link began to fix his hair with his hands in a clumsy way.

"Aw how adorable." Zelda cooed, when he saw her bright blue eyes gazing on his hair and felt his face began to warm up.

"Good morning Zelda." His voiced cracked at this and he mentally slapped himself again.

"Like I said. How adorable." she repeated and crossed her arms.

'_Your adorable_.' Link thought when she said that. She was wearing her pretty, long magenta dress with brown boots. He bright, sunny blonde hair was flowing over her shoulders that was a lovely clash with the dress.

"Oh almost forgot." Zelda chided. She began to skip over to the bed.

"Uh heh what uh what are you doing Zelda?" Link nervously asked her as she leaned up 3 inches away from his face.

"Close your eyes." She whispered against his lips.

"K-kay." He obeyed and instantly shut his eyes, his heart beating fast. He was confused when he felt something really soft pressed into his hands.

"Tada! Open your eyes." She demanded. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked when he saw a large white cloth that was neatly folded in his open hands.

"It's your sailcloth!" Link exclaimed surprised. He looked up at his cheerful looking friend.

"Mmmhmm. I'm really mad at myself though because I accidentally left it out and you saw it. Took around 5 months." She added. She watched as Link unfolded it and ran his fingers on the purplish-blue Triforce that was perfectly sewed onto it.

"..Thank you very much Zelda." He quietly thank and to Zelda's surprise he leaned forward to give her a warm hug.

She smiled in appreciation and returned the hug. "You're welcome Link." She said and pulled back from him. Link watched as she climbed off the bed.

"Well I'm going to go to the party now. Wanna get there early before all the guest arrive." She told him. Link watched as she winked at him and waved goodbye. Links fast beating heart began to slow down as she left the room. When he heard the door close he looked back down at the cloth and smiled happily. Zelda had made him something from her loving heart. He held the cloth to his chest

He would cherish it forever.

(**With Akilah)**

"Good morning my cherished Riku." Akilah sang as she stepped inside the room. Before she could take another step she heard a sniff come from him.

"Riku?" She questioned, the happy smile quickly fading around. She watch as he slowly sat up in a sitting position. She clicked her tongue and hurried over to him she saw his bloodshot eyes.

"It was him again…I was **Ansem**." He told her feeling the hot tears come back to his eyes.

"Oh geez." She softly muttered she pulled him to her to her side and rubbed his back in comfort.

"Every time…Every time he comes I end up killing you." He said automatically. He watched as his tears fell on the sheets.

Akilah smirked. "Come on Riku no need to cry. You know that you'll never be able to kill me." She reassured him as she patted his back.

She was taken back when he snarled and slapped her hand away.

"This isn't a joke Akilah!" He growled at her, making her smirk disappear.

"I hate it when you do that. Every time I want to talk to you about something serious you always play it off as a joke." He stated and glared at her when her face remained blank.

"Ugh forget it, talking to you is link talking to a child." He mumbled, looking back down.

"Wh-What the!" He exclaimed when he finally noticed her right hand. "What happen?!" He instantly asked, grabbing the hand and examining the damage.

"Just a little accident with Link's present." She answered, glad to see Riku was no longer upset. Still though she had to talk to him about these recurring nightmares.

"I suppose you wanted me to wrap this up?" He asked when he noticed that she hadn't tried healing it at all. He rolled his eyes when she nodded innocently at him.

He climbed off the bed and began walking to the bathroom not seeing Akilah's wandering eyes locked onto his rear.

'_Man I wish I was a guy.'_ She thought longingly.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" Riku asked a few moments later when he came out with a first aid kit. He found Akilah sulking .

"Just wondering why I want born a man and unable to take you." She answered bluntly making Riku's face go red.

"Like you not being a girl hasn't stopped you before." He murmured making her chuckle. She watched lovingly as he grabbed her hand and gently began wiping the dry blood off.

"Riku why are you so pretty?" Akilah asked out of nowhere, making said person stop.

"I don't know? Why are you asking such a weird question." He asked slightly annoyed. He let her get away with a lot of compliments, but pretty is over doing it.

She shrugged. "I'm just saying what's true." Riku gasped when he felt her non-damaged hand raise his chin up.

"Your hair is pretty. Your eyes are pretty. Heh the way you scowl is pretty to." She chuckled when he scowled.

"Ouch!" She hissed than chuckled when he poured some liquid onto the wound.

"I'm not pretty Akilah. My features may be to you, but I'm not." He reminded her. She rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say." She told him and now watched him wrap a bandage around her hand. She winced when he tightened it.

"I'm surprise Akilah. All this blood everywhere and you haven't fainted." He said impressed. She frowned.

"I'm done with hemophobia Riku. Shit blood doesn't scare me, I scare blood." She told him determinedly. He looked at her with a blank face.

"Is that so?" He questioned. She nodded and paled up a bit when Riku pulled a scalpel from the kit.

"Let's test that." Riku pressed the point on his index finger and ran it down till it stopped at the palm, not wincing at all at the pain.

"Are you scared now my queen?" He asked as he ran his finger along her cheek.

"…Aw Fuck!" She cursed when she couldn't stop shaking from the warm wetness. Riku pulled back his finger and chuckled in amusement when she wiped her cheek as if something very disgusting was on it.

"Since you're a friggin sicko with blood, I'm just gonna head to the ballroom." She said making him frown. He wanted to spend at least an hour with her before they got ready for the party. After she pecked him on the cheek she quickly bolted out of the room leaving an annoyed Riku.

'_If It wasn't for that boy she wouldn't have left.'_ An all to familiar voice said in the back of his head. Riku's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"No, No that's no true!" He told himself. He heard these words way to many times and knew that they were all lies.

'_You and I know its true child just admit it.' _The voice chuckled. '_As long as he remains here, she'll never fully love you.'_

"Its not true, Its not true, Its not true…." Riku began to chant as he walked to their bathroom. He needed to get ready for Link's party and taking a shower always relaxes him. He walked into the large bathroom and flipped a switch showing both his and Akilah's favorite colors that decorated it: Black and Aquamarine.

He unconsciously looked at the mirror and gasped in fright at what he saw.

"A-Ansem!" He breathed out as he saw the man in the mirror. Ansem had long silver straight hair with a unique style on the top. He had piercing golden eyes, but unlike his families warm, kind ones his were cold and evil. He had a dark tan skin color and was wearing a flamboyant outfit that revealed his muscled chest that had a tattoo of a heart with blackthorns around it.

"I can see it in your heart that you know its true too." He told Riku. "No it's not!" Riku shouted angrily at him.

"Y-your not real." he stuttered as Ansem stuck his hands out of the mirror. He was no longer feeling like the brave captain that he is constantly referred to.

"Not yet no, but to you now I'm both real mentally and physically." He told him with a smirk on his face. Riku was frozen in place for a few moments, till he snapped and dashed to the door leading back to the room.

The second he grabbed the golden door handle a gloved hand was instantly on his wrist. "Now, now Riku." Ansem scolded playfully and was pleased to see the look of fear on Riku's face.

"You were here to bathe weren't you?" Riku held in a choked gasped when Ansem pulled him closer so that their noses were practically touching.

"Lets bath shall we?"

**(With ?)**

It was time. It was finally going to happen. In a large spring like tub sat a gray skinned demon with snow white hair and dark chocolate eyes. He had a wide, happy smile on his face. The time he has been alive has been quite a long one with many wars and the death of his master who will be brought back in due time.

Adding another 10 years meant nothing to him. It just took a little more patience. His grin became even bigger as he pulled himself out of the tub after washing up. He snapped his fingers and a towel to math his hair was wrapped around his waist with a few diamonds disappearing.

He began to walk out of the bathroom and into a large room that had a high cielling and was completely dark unlike his bathroom.

He smirked as he saw a boy was white as a ghost with dark brown hair and was wearing a creamy gown looking outfit. The boy was fixing the really large bed in the center of the room.

"I'm glad to see that you're getting things prepared early Jakob." The named Jakob did not seem jumpy from hearing him out of nowhere. Instead Jakob turned around showing a childish looking face around 10. He gave him a smile showing crooked teeth.

"Anything to make you happy Lord Ghirahim." He said monotonously as if he has said the numerous of times. Jakob watched as his lord gracefully walked around the room checking to make sure that nothing was misplaced.

"Hmm everything seems to be right." Ghirahim told the boy, and faced him. Jakob didn't even blink when he saw his lord only wearing a towel.

"You may stop now and go fix up the throne room and get it ready. If so you may also use the bokoblins for any help." He added. He chuckled when he saw the look of disgust on Jakob's face.

"That won't be necessary milord. I'm perfectly capable of doing it by myself." He assured Ghirahim. Ghirahim just shrugged in understandment.

"I understand. They're both useless and terribly ugly." He said as he walked to a balcony with the large diamond window shaped doors were already open.

"Although." He said with a smirk on his face as he looked down the balcony and at hundreds, maybe thousands of bokoblins of different colors. They all looked ready for a war, or more specifically an ambush.

He sighed. He remembered how Loren Kurosaki had such fun killing them. He hoped her children and grandson did as well.

"They are quite well for an ambush." He noted as he looked down at his ugly army. Soon, very soon the fair haired angle will be his.

**(With Riku)**

"You Can't keep quiet forever. Don't you wish to speak of how much you despise that boy?" Ansem asked the silver haired man lovingly. Both of their clothes were scattered across the bathroom, forgotten. Ansem was holding a dazed Riku on his lap against his chiseled chest stroking his cheek.

He smiled when he felt Riku shake his head. "Well I guess I can continue to remind you how beautiful you are inside….and out." Riku gasped as he felt a hand began to stroke his length. "Hah..s-stop it." Riku groaned and held in a loud moaned when the hand went faster.

Ansem frowned when Riku was weakly covering his mouth so he would cry out or make any noises. "Aw don't do that you make erotic noises." Ansem whispered in his ear and bit the outer shell of it. He earned another of Riku's addicting whimpers.

"How about more pleasure." Ansem asked, not expecting an immediate answer. Riku's eyes, that were closed, snapped wide open when he felt finger trace the crack of his butt. Ansem was both surprised and amused when Riku pushed himself away from him and was now sitting across from him.

'_Beautiful.'_ Was the only word that came to Ansem's mind when he saw the determine look on Riku's face.

"I don't hate Link!" Riku stated in a final tone. He turned his head in embarrassment when Ansem got up and began to walk towards him.

"You may not feel hatred or jealousy towards him now." Ansem said, now hovering over him. Riku grit his teeth together when he felt a hand underneath his chin and forced him to meet with those eyes. The eyes that reminded him of her.

"When the time comes, you will learn about your jealousy towards Link and went that happens." Riku growled when Ansem's mouth was next to his ear.

"I'll be in charge." After he said that he slowly began to fade away. All Riku could do was wait for him to completely be gone, pull the plug out of the drain, pick up all his clothes (Aware that Ansem's were gone) and ran out to get dress so he could be with his beloved.

The one he would _**never**_ try to kill.

* * *

**Finally I'm done! **

**Heh hope you happy Dream The Adorable Neko, I had to put adorable Jakob in there ^.^**

**Well Fav and Rev and get Ready for the Shit that goes down next chapter!**


End file.
